


'til the sun goes down

by little_frodo



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Deutsch | German, Love, M/M, Male Slash, breakingbad, cutejesse, jesseloveswalter
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: Jesse ist krankhaft verliebt in seinen Kollegen - Walter White, der vom Alter her sein Vater sein könnte. Doch das hält den jungen Mann nicht davon ab, es zu versuchen - und als aus Arbeit Liebe wird, da ist auch die Gefahr nicht weit...





	1. Ein Tag wie jeder andere

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!  
> Ich versuche mich seit langem mal wieder an einer Breaking Bad Story, natürlich Slash, WW x JP. Ich liebe dieses Pairing und finde einfach so gut wie gar keine Stories darüber, deshalb hier meine! Sie spielt ab der vierten Staffel, wo Walter und Jesse schon lange in Frings Labor zusammen arbeiten. Ich hoffe natürlich, euch gefällt die Geschichte! Sie kam mir in den Sinn, weil wir die Serie wieder angefangen haben zu gucken... Kopfkino vom Feinsten! :)

Genervt und mit einem leichten Stöhnen warf Jesse den Kopf in den Nacken und lehnte sich im Sitz des Autos zurück, die Augen verdreht, und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. 

Fahrig tastete er in seiner Jackentasche nach seinen Kippen; als er die etwas rampunierte Packung schließlich gefunden hatte, zog er eine leicht eingedrückte Zigarette heraus, steckte sie sich in den Mund und zündete sie an. Der erste Zug tat gut – er zog so lange, bis er eindeutig das heftige Brennen in den Lungenflügeln spürte, dass sich fast bis in den Magen zog. Es half bei dem, was sich am rechten Wagenrand abspielte, auch wenn er Blicke in die Richtung tunlichst vermied.

Er wollte das nicht sehen. 

Denn auf dem Bürgersteig, eng aneinander gepresst und sich säuselnd unterhaltend, stand Mr. White mit seiner Frau. Skyler. Jesse hasste sie, er hatte sie schon immer gehasst. Auch bevor das Ganze losgegangen war, diese Sache.

Diese Sache, die es Jesse ganz und gar nicht einfach machte und die jeden Arbeitstag in einen Arbeitstag aus der Hölle verwandelte.

Er hatte das Fenster nur einen winzigen Spalt auf, gerade genug, damit der Rauch ein wenig entweichen konnte und er Mr. White's Auto nicht komplett mit seinem Rauch füllte. Und obwohl das Fenster nur einen winzigen Spalt breit offen war, konnte Jesse die Worte genau hören. Es war zum Kotzen.

„Ja, Skyler, natürlich... ich werde heute Abend pünktlich sein und wir werden uns einen ganz wunderbaren Abend machen. Ich kann kochen, wenn du möchtest, ich dachte da an etwas Chilenisches, vielleicht ein wenig schärfer...“

Ja, kochen konnte Mr. White anscheinend nicht nur gut im Labor. Jesse hatte schon oft daran gedacht, wie es wohl wäre, wenn Mr. White für ihn kochen würde. So richtig. So wie das Paare nun einmal taten. Was konnte er auch dafür, dass diese dumme Frau im Weg stand? 

Jesse rutschte ein kleines Stück tiefer in den Sitz und fuhr sich über die Augen, die Zigarette immer noch im Mundwinkel paffend. Er war müde und angeschlagen.

Als es ihm zu bunt wurde und zu lange dauerte, kurbelte er das Fenster noch ein Stück herunter.

„Yo, Mr. White! Ich will ja nicht stressen, aber wir haben heute garantiert noch etwas mehr vor als nur hier rumzusülzen!“

Skyler's Augen verengten sich, und Jesse schnaubte, als er ihren Blick sah. Ja, so war sie. Ihr abwertender Blick sagte alles, was er wissen musste – sie akzeptierte ihn weder als White's Partner, noch duldete sie seine Anwesenheit. Mr. White schnaubte, hob aber beschwichtigend die Arme und drehte sich noch einmal zu seiner Frau um; Jesse wandte den Blick ab, er wollte das nicht sehen. Es tat auch so schon weh genug.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ging neben Jesse die Tür auf, und Mr. White stieg ins Auto ein. 

Er sagte zunächst gar nichts; er sah Jesse jedoch an.

„Was?“, schnauzte Jesse – seine Augen verengten sich, und er warf die mittlerweile aufgerauchte Zigarette aus dem Wagenfenster.

„Was habe ich dir über das Rauchen in meinem Wagen gesagt?“, sagte Mr. White leicht verärgert; seine grauen Augen blieben Jesse haften. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern, erwiderte den Blick aber nur solange es nötig war.

„Ich hatte aber Bock drauf.“

„Das ist mir doch egal. Halte dich das nächste Mal zurück.“

„Sie haben doch gar keinen Krebs mehr...“, murmelte Jesse leicht genervt; er zog seine Ärmel etwas mehr über die Handgelenke und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf leicht gegen die Scheibe. Als Mr. White den Motor startete, vibrierte es leicht an seiner Haut. 

„Damit hat das nichts zu tun. Man nennt es auch Anstand, Jesse. Man raucht nicht einfach in Autos, die einem selbst nicht gehören. Zumindest fragt man vorher.“

„Ich bin keine zwölf,yo!“

„Anscheinend schon.“

„Mein Gott, haben wir es heute wieder? Sie können so ein verdammter Oberlehrer sein...Dann sagen Sie Ihrer Frau das nächste Mal, dass sie sich dazu herablassen kann, mich auch mal zu grüßen. Immerhin sage ich auch jedes Mal Hallo.“

Jesse zog sich diese Tatsache wirklich nicht aus den Fingern – obwohl er Skyler hasste, sagte er dennoch Hallo. Immer, wenn er sie sah. Die Tatsache, dass er heimlich in Ihren Ehemann verliebt war, tat nichts zur Sache. So musste er sich wenigstens nicht die ganze Zeit das Gejammer anhören.

Von wegen er sei unhöflich und ungezogen. Mit 25 musste man sich das sowieso nicht mehr sagen lassen.

Mr. White umfasste das Lenkrad stärker; kleine Äderchen traten auf seiner Haut hervor, und die Knöchel wurden etwas weiß. Jesse wusste, dass er angespannt war – er umfasste immer alles stärker, wenn ihn etwas beunruhigte oder ihm etwas unangenehm war. 

Jesse wusste selbst, dass es ein wenig krank war, doch er hatte Mr. White, den er in Gedanken schon lange Walter nannte, oft genug heimlich und verstohlen beobachtet. Ihm wurde immer wieder heiß davon, wenn er daran dachte, wie sich die älteren Hände wohl auf seiner Haut anfühlen würden.

Eine leichte Röte stieg auf Jesse's Wangen; er kaschierte es jedoch, in dem er aus dem Fenster sah.

Mr. White rang sich nach der Zeit auch endlich mit einer Antwort ab.

„Sie mag es ohnehin nicht, was wir tun. Seitdem sie es weiß, ist sie nun einmal etwas... schwierig. Nimm ihr das nicht übel.“

„Tu ich aber. Und mir einen von Anstand erzählen.“

„Jesse, lass uns nicht schon den Tag von Anfang an mit Streit beginnen. Wir haben heute viel zu tun.“

„Und Sie wollen pünktlich zu Hause sein, na klar.“

Mr. White zuckte mit den Schultern, sagte aber nichts mehr. Jesse lehnte seinen Kopf wieder an das Fenster; die leichten Vibrationen waren aufgrund der Geschwindigkeit stärker geworden. Er mochte das Gefühl auf der Haut, vor allem, weil Walter's Geruch im Wagen so präsent war. 

Sie kamen pünktlich wie immer an; Jesse verlor keine Zeit und schnallte sich ab, um aus dem Wagen zu steigen – die Wäscherei war noch nicht so besucht wie immer, viele der Arbeiter waren noch nicht da. Kein Wunder – sie waren heute auch extrem früh dran.

Extrem früh dran sein hieß extrem harte Arbeit – Jesse merkte das bereits nach einer halben Stunde im Labor, als sie sich umgezogen hatten und begannen, die einzelnen Schritte zum Kochen vorzubereiten. Mr. White hetzte ihn unerlässlich – mach dies, mach das, pass auf jenes auf – natürlich! Innerlich kochte Jesse, denn er wusste – Walter beeilte sich nur, weil er heute Abend pünktlich zu seiner Frau wollte. Doch das konnte Jesse ihm noch vermiesen.

Es war fast Mittag, als Jesse seine Maske abzog und sich auf einem der metallenen Drehstühle niederließ.

Mr. White starrte ihn an.

„Jesse, wir machen keine Pause!“

„Sehen Sie doch, ich schon! Ich acker doch nicht stundenlang durch, nur damit Sie heute Abend früher zu Ihrer Frau können.“, murrte er; er wollte nicht, dass Mr. White so früh ging. Momentan genoss er jede Sekunde, auch wenn sich zwischen ihnen nichts verändert hatte.

Verändert hatte sich nur Jesse – er hatte lange mit Walt zusammen gearbeitet, schon über ein Jahr, da hatte es auf einmal gefunkt. Er wusste es noch ganz genau, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen – sie waren im Labor gewesen, waren ganz aufgedreht vom Kaffee gewesen und hatten viel Spaß gehabt, und bei einem Moment – einem winzigen, unbedeutenden – da hatten sie sich kurz angesehen, und Walter's Hand hatte Jesse nur einen Augenblick lang berührt. Scheinbar aus Zufall, natürlich – doch Jesse's Körper hatte mit einem heftigen Herzschlag und so übermäßiger Hitze reagiert, dass ihm sofort klar geworden war, das hier etwas nicht stimmte. Er hatte sich an diesem Tag Hals über Kopf in Mr. White verliebt. Und seitdem hielt dieses Gefühl an.

Eine Zeit lang hatte er sich dafür gehasst – hatte sich vor sich selbst geekelt, weil Walter nun einmal schon sein Vater hätte sein können, und er nicht wusste, warum es passiert war. Er hatte sich dagegen gewehrt, eine sehr lange Zeit. Und war immer wieder eingeknickt, egal, wie sehr es ihn selbst störte. Er hatte gerätselt, ob er vielleicht einen Vaterkomplex hatte, dass er Walt so anziehend und attraktiv fand – doch das war es nicht. Er hatte sich einfach verliebt.

Dass er auf Männer stand, nun, das wusste Jesse schon länger. Er hatte sich vor Freunden und vor allem in der Szene immer als Poser aufgespielt, der so und so viele Mädels knallen würde – alles eine Lüge. Jesse hatte nicht oft Sex, nein, schon gar nicht, seitdem er in Walt verliebt war. Das Einzige, was er tat, war, dass er sich ab und zu, vielleicht alle paar Monate, auf einen der Präsidenten eines Motorradclubs einließ – ein relativ junger, gut aussehender Typ, den Jesse aber nur besuchte, wenn er wirklich drauf war und die Abwesenheit von Walt nicht mehr aushielt.

Dass er für diese Sache auch noch Meth bekam, obwohl er es selbst kochte, machte das Ganze nicht besser.

Jesse lehnte sich in dem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme – er sah Walter herausfordernd an.

„Bist du heute wieder zum Spaßen aufgelegt? Ich gehe nachher, ob mit oder ohne dich.“; sagte Walter energisch; anhand seiner Stirnfalten konnte Jesse sehen, dass er leicht verstört war.

Oho, Stress im Haus.

„Sie haben Stress zu Hause, mit ihr, meine ich?“, fragte Jesse neugierig und lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl vor; er kam Walt so etwas näher. Walter schnaubte ärgerlich; die Art und Weise, wie er sich in diesem Moment an die Brille fasste, zeigte Jesse, dass er recht hatte.

„Ich... nein, wir... momentan ist einfach nur zu wenig Zeit für die Familie, und ich versuche das zu ändern.“

Jesse nickte leicht und biss sich auf die Lippe. 

„Ich bin doch auch da.“, sagte er leise, und Walt lächelte, doch es war kein ehrliches Lächeln.

„Ich weiß. Aber du weißt auch, wie ich das meine. Es ist leider so, dass meine Familie alles bedeutet.“

„Ja.“, sagte Jesse leise, ihm fiel einfach nichts besseres ein. Was sollte man auch dazu sagen?

Sie fuhren tatsächlich sehr früh weg an diesem Tag; Jesse zog die Knie im Wagen an und stemmte sie gegen das Amaturenbrett, auch wenn Walter leise schnaubte. Er war still.

„Yo, Mr. White... ich kann morgen auch mit meiner Karre fahren, wenn Ihre Frau das so stört.“

Er sah zu Walt herüber; der ältere Mann hatte Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn und tat Jesse in diesem Moment leid. Er überlegte einen kurzen Moment lang, ob er nicht einfach seine Hand ausstrecken und Walt über den Arm streicheln sollte, doch es kam ihm zu liebevoll und zu offensiv vor.

Auch wenn es in seinen Nerven kribbelte.

„Nein, ist schon gut. So kann ich wenigstens sicher gehen, dass du pünktlich zur Arbeit kommst.“

Ja, wie immer. Pünktlichkeit. Jesse verdrehte die Augen und schwieg den Rest der Fahrt, solange, bis sie an seinem Haus angekommen waren. Erst dann schnallte er sich ab, stieg jedoch noch nicht direkt aus. Er sah herüber zu Walt, der diesen Blick jedoch nicht erwiderte.

„Haben Sie morgen Abend Lust etwas zu machen? Vielleicht... einfach was snacken gehen, ein bisschen... reden, und so. Wissen Sie.“, sagte Jesse, und er ärgerte sich, dass die Röte erneut auf seine Wangen stieg. Wie ein Mädchen, dachte er.

Walter rührte sich zunächst nicht; er wischte sich nur kurz über die Brillenränder und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Ich werde mit Skyler drüber reden, aber ja. Sonst gerne.“

Jesse riss sich zusammen, jetzt ja keinen blöden Spruch loszulassen – er wollte seine Chance nicht versauen.

„Okay, cool. Das... wir sehen uns dann morgen.“, sagte Jesse, und Walt nickte. Doch Jesse stand nicht sofort auf. Er blieb noch kurz sitzen, wägte die Situation ab. Seine Haut begann zu kribbeln, und ihm wurde ganz warm in seinem Hoodie. Einen Augenblick wollte er es tun – sich vorbeugen, Walt am Hemdkragen packen und ihn fest küssen, die Lippen des älteren Mannes auf seinen spüren, fühlen, wie seine Gefühle durchdrehten – und er wollte, dass Walt ihn berührte, dass er seine Jacke vielleicht öffnete und ihn zu streicheln begann, und es brannte so sehr in ihm – doch alles, was er tat, war, noch einen Moment herumzudrucksen und dann eilig aus dem Wagen zu klettern, hinaus in den dunkler werdenden Tag, und die Kühle tat gut; denn innerlich war Jesse so erhitzt, dass er meinte, ihm stünde der Schweiß auf der Stirn.

Er sah dem Wagen noch lange nach, fuhr sich dabei mit der etwas zitternden Hand durch die Haare und biss sich auf der Lippe herum – was war er nur für ein Feigling! Vielleicht ergab sich ja morgen die Gelegenheit. 

Die Gelegenheit, endlich Initiative zu ergreifen und zumindest anzutasten, ob Walt ihm wirklich komplett und für immer versagt war.


	2. Pfannkuchen

Die Nacht über tat Jesse kaum ein Auge zu; er hatte Mühe, vernünftig einzuschlafen und rollte sich murrend von einer Seite auf die nächste, starrte dann wieder zum Fenster hinaus, starrte dann wieder an die dunkle Decke. Er konnte einfach an nichts anderes als an den morgigen Tag denken – und er hoffte es, er hoffte so sehr dass Walt ihm die Gelegenheit geben würde und sich auf das Abendessen – oder nannte er es besser snacken – einlassen würde. Nur wusste er, dass das alles mal wieder von Walts Unfähigkeit abhing, sich gegen seine Frau zu stellen – komisch, dass er als „Heisenberg“ ein gestandener Mann war, Leute erschoss, privat jedoch ganz anders war.

Und das war es auch, was Jesse so wahnsinnig anziehend fand: die Tatsache, dass dieser Mann einfach zwei Gesichter zu haben schien. Ob es auch für Liebe galt? Konnte – und würde Walt sich überhaupt jemals – auf ihn einlassen?

Jesse nagte an seiner Unterlippe und atmete tief aus, während er sein Kopfkissen noch ein wenig zurecht klopfte. 

Das würde morgen etwas werden. Er musste unbedingt vorsichtig an die Sache herangehen. 

Nach gefühlten zwei Stunden Schlaf brach der Tag an; sie hatten gestern abgemacht, dass sie nicht allzu früh arbeiten würden, deshalb nahm Jesse sich ausnahmsweise Zeit für ein Toast mit Erdnussbutter und aß es gemütlich in seiner Küche. Er aß nie sonderlich viel am Morgen, und wenn, dann machte er sich meistens eine schnelle Schale mit süßen Flakes. Als er sich so umsah, fühlte er sich etwas elend – das Haus, das er gekauft hatte, war groß und schön, und dennoch fühlte er sich einsam. Am Anfang hatte er ständig irgendwelche Leute um sich herum gehabt – hatte die Stille nicht aushalten können. Heute war es anders. Er genoß die Ruhe an manchen Tagen, vor allem, wenn er nicht drauf war.

Jesse wischte sich einige Krümel aus seinem Drei-Tage-Bart – er hatte sich ihn stehen lassen, weil er fand, dass er dadurch wenigstens ein bisschen reifer wirkte. Vielleicht mochte Walt es ja, auch wenn der Chemikant nie etwas dazu gesagt hatte.

Heute war kein gewöhnlicher Tag. Jesse verdrängte mit Freuden den Gedanken, dass Walt immer noch absagen konnte (wie so oft schon), ließ es sich aber nicht nehmen, heute mal keinen Hoodie oder zu weite Baggies anzuziehen, nein. Heute musste etwas Besseres her. Er wühlte in seinen Schubladen, bis er endlich ein kariertes, recht normal geschnittenes Hemd fand und eine Jeans, die zwar locker saß, aber keine Baggie war. 

Dazu seine hellen Lieblingssneaker... Fertig war er.

Seine Haare ließ er wie immer – etwas durcheinander, nur einen Hauch von Gel. Es sollte ja nicht zu auffällig sein.

Als er die Stufen hinunterschlenderte und einen Blick auf die Uhr warf, zeigte die schon 10 Uhr an. Eine Stunde noch, dann würde Walt ihn abholen.

Ein Klingeln riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Hastig tastete er nach seinem Handy, fand es auf dem Sofa, ging ran und blieb direkt auf der Couch sitzen.

„Yo?“

„Jesse. Was machst du heute Abend?“

Es war Jackson; einer der Präsidenten des Motorradclubs, auf die Jesse sich alle paar Monate einließ. Ein Schauer fuhr ihm über den Rücken – den Anruf hatte er nicht erwartet. Zumal er sich meistens meldete.

„Hey, ahm... ich habe leider schon etwas vor, sorry.“, antwortete er heiser; er hörte, wie Jackson sich am anderen Ende der Leitung räusperte.

„Hör zu, wenn du kannst, komm heute Abend nach. Peaches Club. Wir haben eine Feier am Start und ich dachte, da wir uns ewig nicht gesehen haben, hättest du vielleicht Lust zu kommen.“

„Ich... na klar, ich sehe mal, wie lange ich heute Abend weg bin, und wenn es.... wenn es passt, dann komme ich nach.“

„Die Adresse hast du?“

„Jap.“

„Na gut.“

Aufgelegt. Jesse schnaubte und klappte sein Handy wieder zu. Er mochte Jackson manchmal, und manchmal hasste er ihn. Der Typ sah gut aus, war groß gebaut und fantastisch im Bett. Aber er war gefährlich, skrupellos und hatte keinerlei Manieren. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Walt – der anscheinend ein tadelloser Ehemann war. Doch aus Angst hatte Jesse nicht absagen wollen.

Er registrierte nicht, dass er wirklich noch eine Stunde auf der Couch saß, bevor ein Hupen ihn aus den Gedanken riss. Jesse stand hektisch auf, griff nach seinen Kippen und seinem Rucksack, schnappte sich seine Jacke und verließ das Haus schnell, um ja nicht wieder mit seinen Gedanken alleine zu sein.

 

****

 

„Schmeckt dir der Pfannkuchen nicht?“

Jesse starrte weiterhin auf seinen Teller; seine Finger hatten die Gabel umklammert, mit dem fertigen Stückchen von dem Pfannkuchen darauf – doch er aß nicht. Er konnte kaum etwas essen, sein Magen war vollkommen am Durchdrehen. Flau. Voller Schmetterlinge.

Er und Walt saßen sich gegenüber in einem kleinen Diner, wo die Pfannkuchen eigentlich ausgezeichnet schmeckten. Doch Jesse konnte nicht viel essen, weil es zu surreal war, hier mit ihm zu sitzen – und er anscheinend blendende Laune hatte. Er hatte Jesse eingeladen, und Jesse, ganz perplex darüber, dass Walt überhaupt zugesagt hatte, hatte mit einem Nicken zugestimmt.

Walt sah ihn lächelnd an; Jesse hob seinen Blick und ließ die Gabel wieder auf den Teller sinken.

„Nein, eigentlich schmeckt er so gut wie kein anderer, abgefahren. Aber ich genieße die Ruhe mal mit Ihnen. Ohne diese Hektik, wissen Sie.“, antwortete Jesse; er grinste leicht, ganz zittrig innerlich darüber, dass Walt seine Blicke so offen erwiderte. Jesse konnte nicht anders, als permanent zu grinsen. 

„Das will ich doch meinen, immerhin sind das die besten Pfannkuchen, die ich kenne. Ich war oft mit meinem Sohn hier. Und ja, ohne Hektik ist es mal ganz gut. Sag mir, wie geht es dir? Außerdem können wir uns langsam mal duzen. Wir sind nicht mehr in der Schule.“, sagte Walt mit einem leichten Lachen; Jesse, der innerlich komplett schmolz, nickte und erwiderte das Lachen mit einem schüchternen Lächeln.

Komisch, jetzt wo Ruhe war, war er gar nicht so aufmüpfig wie sonst. Ruhiger, gelassener. 

Vielleicht machte das die Atmosphäre.

„Also... Danke, dass du fragst, ich mein... das ist schon seltsam, du verhältst dich schon noch wie ein Lehrer, yo. Oft genug. Aber sonst geht’s mir ganz gut.“

„Ganz gut oder sehr gut?“

„Ganz gut, wie ich sagte. Im Moment geht nicht wirklich viel ab bei mir. Relativ ruhig.“, murmelte Jesse. Er spießte sich erneut ein Stückchen Pfannkuchen auf und schob es sich langsam in den Mund. Köstlich war er wirklich – aber köstlich war auch dieser Moment.

„Keine wilden Partys mehr?“, grinste Walt; als die Bedienung an den Tisch kam, bestellte er sich noch einen Kaffee. „Du auch etwas, Jesse?“

Jesse schüttelte den Kopf und schluckte den Rest seines Pfannkuchens hinunter. Er war so nervös, dass ihm gar nicht aufgefallen war, wie heiß ihm eigentlich war, und das, obwohl er nicht mal die dicken Pullis von sonst trug.

„Was ist mit der Liebe, wie läuft es da?“

Jesse lehnte sich zurück und streckte sich leicht; er erwiderte Walts Blick nur kurz, dann sah er wieder auf seinen Teller.

„Ich habe niemanden, falls Sie... du... das meinst. Und ich denke auch nicht, dass sich das die nächste Zeit groß ändern wird.“, antwortete er; er zog die Ärmel seines Hemdes etwas mehr über die Handgelenke, auch wenn das nicht so gut klappte wie mit den Hoodies.

Er beugte sich hinunter zu seinem Pfannkuchen, hob jedoch den Blick. Er konnte es nicht sein lassen, ein leichtes, verschmitztes Lächeln auf seine Lippen gleiten zu lassen. Walt erwiderte es, und Jesse schlug das Herz bis zum Hals.

„Was soll das heißen? Niemanden in Aussicht?“

„Doch. Aber die Person ist vergeben. Und ich weiß nicht, ob die Person mich auch so mag wie ich sie.“

„Nun, da ergeben sich nach meiner Betrachtung mehrere Möglichkeiten, Jesse... entweder, du sagst es derjenigen direkt, wie du magst... das kommt natürlich immer auf die Person an und wie diese auf so etwas reagieren könnte....“; Walt sprach in seinem belehrenden Tonfall, den er auch immer an den Tag legte, wenn er Jesse etwas über das Meth erklärte. Jesse grinste, verschränkte die Hände ineinander und sah Walt breit grinsend an, während dieser unbeirrt fortfuhr.

„Oder aber du lässt es subtiler wirken und über einen Zeitraum verteilt. Diejenige wird es sicher merken. Das ist aber auch eine komplizierte Angelegenheit.“

„Und wie, yo. Es ist sogar noch schwerer als Sie... du!... es erahnen kannst, alter Mann. Du hast ja keine Ahnung.“, feixte Jesse. Es gefiel ihm, wie ahnungslos Walt war, und wie er dennoch versuchte, hilfreiche Tipps zu geben. 

„Ist sie denn sehr... nun ja, hängt sie sehr an ihrem Mann? Wenn ihr euch gut kennt und sie dieselben...“

„Wer sagt, dass es eine Sie ist, man?“ Die Worte waren einfach da gewesen – er hatte es Walt eigentlich nie sagen wollen, dass er schwul war. Aber wozu auch rumfeixen und rumlügen, wenn es irgendwann sowieso herauskam? Irgendwo musste man ja mal anfangen. Auch wenn es schwer fiel.

Für einen Moment starrte Walt ihn ungläubig an. Er blinzelte und nahm sich kurz seine Brille ab, um sie zu säubern. Dann sah er Jesse an.

„Wirklich?“

Jesse grinste breit und lehnte sich in der gepolsterten Sitzbank zurück; er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Nacken und genoss es, einmal voll und ganz Walters Aufmerksamkeit nur auf sich zu haben – nur. Kein Meth, keine Chemie, keine Hektik, kein Gustavo. Nur er und Walt.

„Was denn, wäre es ein Problem? Du siehst so aus, als hättest du gerade erfahren, dass du in Wahrheit gar nicht der Vater deiner Blagen wärst.“

„Jesse, nenn' sie nicht Blagen... Und.. nein, es wäre natürlich kein Problem. Ich hätte es nur nicht gedacht weil du... du … wirkst....“

„Ich wirke nicht wie einer der Sorte, hab schon verstanden, alter Sack. Klischees sind voll deins, was?“

„Nein, nein. Zwischen uns würde das nichts ändern. Ich war lediglich überrascht.“ Walt faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch und sah Jesse an. „Also stimmt es jetzt oder nicht?“

Jesse atmete tief aus und griff nach seiner Jacke, die er neben seinen Sitz gelegt hatte.

„Lass uns draußen quatschen gehen, ich hab Bock auf eine Kippe.“

Sie stellten sich auf den Parkplatz, in die tief untergehende Sonne von Albuquerque; Jesse lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen Walts Auto und nestelte in seiner Jackentasche, um seine rampunierten Zigaretten hervorzuholen. Er zog ein Feuerzeug aus seiner Jeans und zündete sie an, nahm einen tiefen Zug und stieß den Rauch in die lauwarme Luft aus, bevor er sein Gesicht wieder Walt zudrehte, der ihn nachdenklich musterte.

„Es stimmt also? Dass du... na, du weißt schon.“, sagte er sanft, und Jesse wusste, dass Walt ihm nur nicht zu nahe treten wollte.

Jesse senkte den Blick, schob ein kleines Kieselsteinchen mit seinen Sneakers weg und nickte, während er einen zweiten Zug von der Zigarette nahm.

„Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?“

„Warum ich nie etwas gesagt hab? Wie kommt'n das rüber? Yo, Mr. White, ich stehe übrigens auf Kerle. Es muss niemand wissen, so ehrlich jetzt. Weiß auch niemand... Außer du.“, murmelte Jesse. Er war zu schüchtern, um Walt's Blick zu begegnen, deshalb starrte er in Richtung untergehende Sonne.

Walt sagte zunächst gar nichts; er tat es Jesse gleich und starrte in den Sonnenuntergang, bevor er näher kam und Jesse eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Seine Finger umfassten Jesses Schulter, gruben sich leicht ein, und Jesse hob den Blick. Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt, und ihm wurden die Knie weich. Walt lächelte sanft.

„Es ändert rein gar nichts an unserer geschäftlichen Beziehung, und auch nicht an unserer Freundschaft. Ich hoffe nur, du bekommst denjenigen und erfährst auch ein wenig Glück.“; sagte Walt leise; seine Stimme war so sanft wie sein Lächeln, und er entfernte sich danach, um sein Auto aufzuschließen.

Jesse blieb einen Moment wie erstarrt stehen – was wollte er mehr? Immerhin war ein wenig Wahrheit nun heraus, und anscheinend hatte Walt es gut verkraftet. Nur – wie zur Hölle sollte er ihm jemals bewusst machen, dass er derjenige war, den Jesse begehrte?

Er schnipste seine halb aufgerauchte Zigarette auf den Parkplatz, zog die Ärmel von seinem Hemd lang und stieg ebenfalls zu Walt ins Auto.

„Kannst du mich in der Stadt absetzen?“, fragte er Walt, und Walt nickte.

„Noch auf Tour?“

„Vielleicht ein bisschen.“

Walt startete den Wagen, und Jesse lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Scheibe und schloss die Augen. Sein Geruch, dachte er. Ich muss unbedingt herausfinden, was für ein Aftershave er benutzt....


	3. Der wunde Punkt

Es war schmutzig, laut und voll mit Menschen in dem Club, zu dem Jesse nach seinem treffen mit Walter gegangen war. Überall standen Motorräder herum; Jesse kannte einige der teuren Maschinen, besonders die von Jackson fiel ihm direkt ins Auge. Als Vizepräsident hatte er eine besonders schöne.

Jesse biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zwängte sich durch die Gruppen von Männern und Frauen durch; er wurde nicht groß beachtet, wieso auch, dachte er. Ich kenne diese Leute nicht wirklich und sie mich nicht. Das letzte Mal, als er überhaupt auf einer Rockerparty Aufmerksamkeit bekommen hatte, war, weil er so zugedröhnt gewesen war, dass ihn niemand mehr wach bekommen hatte. Außer Jackson, der ihm irgendwann einen Eimer Wasser übergeschüttet hatte.

Er hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt hier aufzutauchen, vor allem nicht nach diesem schönen Abend mit Walter. Doch in seinem Innern pochte es vor Freude, und er wollte diesen Abend noch etwas feiern. Irgendwie – so fand er – war diese ganze Sache doch erfolgreich gewesen.

Jackson fiel selbst in der Menge an Kuttenbehangener Menschen auf – er war groß, hatte zurückgekämmte, blonde Haare und war sehr gut gebaut. Er war eigentlich fast immer von einer Traube neugieriger Frauen umringt, und das war auch heute so, als Jesse sich ihm näherte und schüchtern seine Hand zum Gruß hob.

Als Jackson ihn gesehen hatte, ließ er die Frauen stehen und kam zu Jesse herüber, mit einem leichten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. 

„Hey, du bist ja doch hier... Alles gut? Siehst gut aus.“, sagte der große Mann, und Jesse erwiderte das Lächeln leicht. Er kam sich jedoch seltsamerweise sehr fehl am Platz vor, was sonst selten der Fall gewesen war.

„Ja, alles bestens, danke. Du... ich will auch nicht lange bleiben, ich brauche nur... ich brauch' nur etwas. Dann gehe ich wieder, ich hab auch Kohle, yo.“, erwiderte Jesse und versuchte dabei so locker wie möglich zu klingen. Er bemerkte Jackson's Blick; seine Augenbrauen verengten sich leicht und er lachte.

„Wow, ganz neue Seiten hier. Lass' uns mal reden, hier sind mir zu viele neugierige Leute.“, sagte Jackson, wenn auch mit einem leicht irritiertem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Jesse lief ihm hinterher, mit einem schlechten Gefühl, dass sich immer mehr in seiner Magengrube ausdehnte. Er hätte zu Hause bleiben sollen.

Sie kamen in einen Raum, der relativ weit abseits lag von dem Partygeschehen; doch Jesse kannte den Raum. Ein Bett stand darin und eine Couch, außerdem ein kleiner Kühlschrank. Jesse seufzte und ließ seine Hand in seinen Nacken gleiten, während er Jackson ansah.

„Jax, ich... ich bin heute wirklich nicht in der Stimmung dazu. Ich hatte einen harten Tag und...“

„Gerade bei einem harten Tag wirkt so ein bisschen Sex Wunder.“, grinste Jackson. Er war Jesse nahe gekommen; er roch gut, doch Jesse sehnte sich nach dem Geruch von Walter. Das hier war nichts mehr für ihn. Nicht jetzt.

„Ich... nein, wirklich nicht. Gib mir nur das Zeug und ich bin weg.“, sagte Jesse leise; er wich leicht aus, als Jackson ihm seine Hand an die Wange schieben wollte.

„Du bist heute gar nicht so, wie ich dich kenne. Was ist los?“ Jackson griff an Jesse's Schulter und drückte sie leicht, was in Jesse nur noch mehr Unbehagen freisetzte. Er musste hier dringend weg.

„Ich kann nicht.“, flüsterte Jesse und betete, dass Jax ihm nicht die Lüge aus den Augen lesen konnte. Jax musterte ihn streng; die blauen Augen waren leicht verengt, jedoch sah er nicht wütend aus. Eher angespannt.

„Hast du jemand anderes?“; Jax' Tonfall klang nicht gerade begeistert. Jesse wägte innerlich die Möglichkeiten ab; wenn er die Wahrheit sagte, ahnte er böses, doch er konnte das hier einfach nicht mehr tun. 

„Nein. Bitte, lass es einfach gut sein.“

Jax zog Luft in die Nase und atmete sie wieder aus; er starrte Jesse noch einen Moment an, bevor er seine Schulter letzten Endes losließ.

„Lass uns zusammen etwas nehmen, das versaut mir sonst alles.“

Jax ging an den Kühlschrank; in einer kleinen Schatulle über dem weißen Gerät war das Meth, und Jesse schluckte, als Jax es hervorholte. Das Knistern des Tütchens machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Wäre Walter doch nur hier, um ihn aus dieser blöden Situation zu holen...

Jesse wusste auch von vorne herein, dass es dumm war, das Meth direkt hier zu nehmen, doch er konnte nicht nein sagen. Er traute diesen Leute nicht, und er wusste, dass Jax schon einmal jemanden umgebracht hatte. Solche Leute verärgerte man nicht.

Sie teilten das Meth gerecht auf; Jesse zog es vor, es direkt und schnell durch die Nase zu ziehen. Es brannte unendlich, und seine Augen füllten sich urplötzlich mit heißen Tränen; doch genauso schnell, wie sie kamen, waren sie auch wieder gegangen. Der Schwindel im Kopf und das leichte Gefühl preschten durch seinen gesamten Körper und ließen ihn schwitzen. Sein Kopf drehte sich.

„Hast du da noch was reingemischt?“, stieß er aus, doch seine Stimme hörte sich an, als käme sie von ganz weit weg. Aus der Ferne sah er Jax lachen und näher kommen, den Mund zu Worten formen, die Jesse nicht verstand, und er spürte, wie seine Knie ganz wackelig wurden und er binnen einer Sekunde wegsackte.

 

 

Das nächste, was er halbwegs in seinem Drogentaumel mitbekam, war Jackson, der über ihm lag und ihm leicht in die Schulter biss; Jesse stieß ein leises Stöhnen aus, und langsam kam er wieder richtig klar zu sich. Er wusste nicht, ob er die ganze Zeit wach gewesen war oder einfach nur zu bedröhnt, um überhaupt irgendetwas mitzubekommen, doch sie hatten eindeutig Sex. Langsam kamen auch Gefühle wieder hoch; ein Ziehen, das ankündigte, dass Jesse bald kam; das schlechte, brennende Gewissen, dass er mit Jax schlief und nicht mit Walter, und es tat weh – das Brennen in seiner Kehle, weil er dermaßen durstig war, dass es fast kaum auszuhalten war.

Jesse schloß die Augen; in dem stoßenden Rhythmus, den Jax vorgab, stellte er sich vor, dass es Walt war, der gerade immer wieder zustieß und seinen Hals küsste, und nicht irgendwer, mit dem Jesse mal etwas gehabt hatte.

Und als die Stöße intensiver wurden, da krallte Jesse sich fest, stellte sich vor, dass Walter ihm „So ist gut, mein Junge“, ins Ohr raunte und kam. Sein Orgasmus war wunderbar, daran war kein Zweifel; doch als sich die Muskeln immer wieder wieder zusammenzogen, da war in seinem Kopf nur ein Gesicht, und er musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht laut Walter's Namen zu stöhnen.

 

Am nächsten Morgen war Jesse so im Eimer, dass er sich fragte, ob er sich nicht ernsthaft einen Tag Ruhe gönnen sollte. Doch ein Tag ohne seinen geliebten Mr. White war kein ganzer Tag, und so quälte er sich aus dem Bett und schlüpfte viel zu spät nach einer Dusche in seine Klamotten; obwohl die Sonne schien, zog sich Jesse seinen schwarzen Lieblingshoodie an, der eigentlich viel zu große Ärmel für ihn hatte. Dennoch war ihm heute nicht nach hübsch machen, und als er einen Blick in den Spiegel warf, dachte er, dass es auch ganz gut passte.

„Du siehst aus wie eine Leiche, yo....super...“, sagte er zu sich selbst, bevor er seine Autoschlüssel nahm und in seinen Wagen stieg. Und obwohl er schon viel zu spät dran war, hielt er noch an der Tankstelle und besorgte sich einen Haufen Energy, damit er wenigstens ein wenig wacher durch den Tag kam.

Es war über eine dreiviertel Stunde zu spät, als Jesse endlich in dem unterirdischen Keller ankam und einen mehr als enttäuschten und bösen Blick von Mr. White bekam.

„Du bist zu spät. Und wie. Was fällt dir ein? Gestern war noch alles okay, aber nein, da musste der junge Herr wohl nachts wieder zu hart feiern... Tss...“, zeterte Walt und schütttelte den Kopf. Jesse verdrehte die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, sein Kopf war am Explodieren.

„Ich hab nur schlecht gepennt, yo, das ist alles. Geh' mir heute nicht auf den Sack, alter Mann.“, erwiderte er; es missfiel ihm mittlerweile, so mit Walter zu sprechen, doch seine eigene Enttäuschung über sein Versagen gestern und die Unfähigkeit, auch nur irgendwie mitzuteilen, dass es ja nun einmal Walter war, den er liebte, reizte ihn so sehr, dass er beschloss, heute einfach so gut wie gar nichts zu sagen.

Walter schüttelte nochmal den Kopf und ließ ein „Faul...“ erklingen, doch Jesse ignorierte es. 

Er arbeitete den ganzen Vormittag still vor sich hin, bevor er irgendwann die Krise bekam und eine rauchen gehen wollte. Walter's Anwesenheit machte ihn verrückt.

Es war egal, ob Jesse an einem anderen Bottich stand und rührte, oder ob Mr. White ganz nah bei ihm war – Jesse bekam nicht genug von diesem Mann. Immer, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, unbeobachtet zu sein, starrte er Walter förmlich an, schien jedes Detail seines Körpers einfach aufzusaugen wie ein Schwamm.

Er betrachtete das streng konzentrierte Gesicht, auf dem sich eine Sorgenfalte abzeichnete; er sah auf die Brille, hinter der sich diese klugen, hellen Augen verbargen und die ihn heute nur selten ansahen; er starrte auf die Arme, die trotz des Alters noch gut muskulös waren und recht glatt. Er sah die kleine Ader an der Seite von Mr. White's Hals, die pulsierte, wenn er entweder etwas Anstrengendes machte oder wenn er nachdachte. Und irgendwie, so dachte Jesse, fand er, dass Mr. White heute ebenso wenig bei der Sache war wie er selbst.

Und obwohl er einen leichten Groll gegen den Mann hegte, so wollte er ihn eigentlich gerne in der kurzen Pause dabei haben, also stellte sich Jesse irgendwann neben Walter, der gerade in einem der großen Bottiche Pulver zu Säure wandelte.

„Yo.... Mr. White... Hast du Lust mit nach draußen zu gehen? Eine rauchen, bisschen... bisschen quatschen, ja...“; Jesse hasste sich innerlich dafür, dass seine Stimme so belanglos klang; er hatte es viel netter sagen wollen. Er strich sich mit der Hand durch die Haare im Nacken und verschränkte dann beide Arme hinter dem Kopf, während er geduldig auf Mr. White's Antwort wartete.

Der sagte erst einmal überhaupt nichts; er rührte nur in seinem Bottich herum und guckte konzentriert auf den Inhalt, die Brille leicht beschlagen.

„Ich denke, ich bleibe hier unten, aber danke.“, sagte er nach einer Weile. Jesse war innerlich leicht enttäuscht, doch er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und gab Mr. White einen leichten Schlag gegen die Schulter. Sein Herz hämmerte so fest, dass es weh tat. Vielleicht lag es am Energy, vielleicht aber auch an der Tatsache, dass Jesse nicht mehr warten wollte. Er hielt dieses Versteckspiel nicht mehr lange aus.

„Okay, Mr. W, dann geh ich eben alleine. Falls ich abgestochen werde oder so, kein Ding. Rächen Sie meinen Tod!“

„Wir duzen uns doch, Jesse. Aber ja.“, sagte Walter darauf, doch sein Blick blieb immer noch strikt an dem Bottich kleben, und Jesse ging schlurfend die Treppe hinauf, hinaus in den Innenhof, und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

Irgendetwas musste geschehen.

Er wusste es genau – wenn er jetzt wie immer kniff, dann würde er nie herausfinden, wie und ob er überhaupt Chancen hatte. Es war knifflig, denn Walter war ein treuer Familienvater und sorgte gut für seine Familie. Doch Jesse konnte nicht mehr. Nach der letzten Nacht war ihm bewusst geworden, dass er auch niemanden anderes mehr haben wollte, dass es für ihn nur noch klar, dass es Walter sein sollte, der ihn zum Höhepunkt brachte und nicht irgendein Typ, vor dem Jesse auch noch Angst hatte.

Es musste etwas geschehen. Scheiß doch auf die Arbeit und Familie.

Er zog noch einmal kräftig an der Zigarette, bis seine Lunge förmlich brannte, warf den Stummel dann weg, stieß den Rauch durch die Nase aus und machte sich wieder auf den Weg unten, nicht ohne sich vorher noch einen Energydrink zu gönnen. Vielleicht kam der Herzschmerz aber auch daher, dass er einfach zu ungesund lebte.

Die Stahltreppen knarzten leise, als Jesse wieder hinabging und Walter mittlerweile in seinem gelben Schutzanzug an den Tabletts stehen sah, auf denen sie das Meth trocknen ließen. Jesse zog den Reißverschluss seines eigenen Anzuges wieder hoch und stellte sich neben Walter, der keinerlei Reaktion hervorrufen ließ von Jesse's Auftauchen.

Jesse überlegte; er starrte noch einen Moment auf das klare, blaue Meth, bevor er leise sagte: „Was machst du heute Abend?“

Walter sah kurz zu Jesse herüber; die hellen Augen wirkten allerdings scheu. Seltsam, dachte Jesse, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„Ich koche heute Abend etwas mit meiner Familie.“, war die knappe Antwort, und Jesse grinste; wobei es doch mehr ein unterdrücktes Grinsen war, dass den Schmerz über die Ablehnung kaschieren sollte.

„Okay, uhm... Cool. Hast du... naja...“, begann Jesse, doch Walt unterbrach ihn harsch.

„Nein, Jesse, diese Woche passt es mir nicht. Also bitte frag nicht.“

„Yo, was ist mit dir los? Ist dir was über die Leber gelaufen? Oder bist du immer noch angepisst wegen heute morgen?“ Jesse bereute es, dass sein Tonfall wieder so bissig wurde, doch er konnte es einfach nicht lassen; einer seiner vielen Macken.

Walter kniff die Augen kurz zu; dann drehte er sich wieder in Richtung Jesse, das Gesicht leicht verzerrt vor Wut. Er atmete tief ein und aus, und Jesse hob beschwichtigend die Arme.

„Ich... bin auf jeden Fall „angepisst“, weil deine Moral in der letzten Zeit einfach nur erbärmlich ist! Krieg' dein Privatleben zusammen, verdammter Mist.“; Mr. White fauchte diese Worte förmlich, und Jesse verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich... mein Privatleben hat damit nichts zu tun, so ein Scheiß! Sie... du fuckst mich auch ab mit deinem Kram, deiner... Familie, du tust auf glücklich und ich seh's dir an, man, du bist es nicht!“, konterte Jesse so schnodderig wie er es wagte; auf Walter's Gesicht machten sich Flecken breit, rote, und Jesse wusste – er hatte den Bogen überspannt.

„Du... weißt... gar NICHTS!“, stieß er wütend aus, und Jesse wich einen Schritt zurück. Ihm kam die Idee.

„Ach ja, alter Mann?“, er hob provozierend die Arme, während er weitere Schritte nach hinten machte, und Walt immer mehr auf ihn zukam. „Und ob ich es weiß, yo. Deine Frau ist super angepisst von der ganzen Sache, du hast dein Familienvater-Leben satt, und du bist neidisch, weil ich machen kann, was ich will!“

Jesse schnauzte richtig, und er wusste, dass es Walt zum Rasen brachte. Eigentlich hatte er nicht geplant, so laut zu werden – und er wollte Walter auch eigentlich nicht verletzen – doch die letzte Nacht war so grausam für sein Gefühlsleben gewesen, dass er keine andere Möglichkeit sah – außer pure Provokation.

„Du..... du bist erbärmlich, Jesse! Ich liebe meine Familie! Weißt du, was arm ist? Du! Die ganze Nacht unterwegs, immer in den Drogensümpfen, dröhnst dich voll um zu vergessen, dass du allein auf der Welt bist! Anstatt dich vollzupumpen mit diesem Scheiß solltest du deine Energie mal lieber auf deine seltsame Liebe wenden! Weil du es sonst nie hinbekommst!!“, schrie Walter ihm entgegen; er atmete schwer, so sehr war er außer sich vor Wut. 

Und Jesse spürte, wie sich etwas in seinem Innern zusammenzog. Die Wahrheit traf ihn härter, als er gedacht hatte; Walter hatte Recht. Er war ein Versager, und er flüchtete tatsächlich. Doch dies auch noch von ihm zu hören...

Jesse schloss seinen Mund und schluckte hart. Etwas heißes brannte in seinem Bauch, aber auch in seinen Augen, und er musste sich wegdrehen, damit Walter es nicht sah.

Er ging so schnell er konnte auf die metallenen, kleinen Schränke zu, die wie die Schulumkleiden aussahen, und begann damit, sich den gelben Anzug vom Leib zu ziehen; zu seinem Unglück blieb er auch noch hängen, und die Tränen schossen nun endlich in seine Augen.

„Jesse....“, es war ein noch relativ entfernter, aber weicher Laut, der von Walter kam, doch Jesse beachtete ihn nicht und zog nun mehr fast panisch seinen Anzug aus, während er spürte, dass Walt näher kam. Doch zu spät; schon flossen die Tränen, und Jesse ließ ein Schluchzen verlauten.

Er riss sich den Schutzanzug komplett herunter und riss seine Hose aus dem Schrank, zog sie hoch bis zu den Shorts, als er auf einmal eine warme Hand in seinem Nacken spürte, die sofort eine hitzige Gänsehaut auslöste. Elektrisierend war diese Berührung, und Jesse begann zu zittern.

„Bitte, nicht.“, sagte er leise wimmernd, doch Walt umfasste seinen Nacken nur mit etwas mehr Druck. Jesse spürte ein warmes Gefühl durch seinen Körper gleiten, und er musste gegen seine aufkommenden Gefühle schlucken.

„Jesse, es tut mir leid. Ich meinte das nicht so. Bei mir laufen die Dinge auch nicht so rund wie sie sollten...Hey..“, sagte Walter sanft, und die andere Hand schob sich an Jesse's Wange und wollte sein Gesicht in seine Richtung ziehen, doch Jesse wehrte sich.

„Bitte, Mr. White, nicht.... bitte...“, flehte er, immer noch mit bebender Stimme, mit Tränen in den Augen, weil er genau wusste, dass er sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Zu heftig waren die Gefühle, sein Herzschlag, sein Bauch, der sich komplett zusammenzog von dieser Berührung.

„Shhht. Es ist gut, mein Junge. Sieh mich an.“

Nein, dachte Jesse. Nein, nein, nein. Bitte nicht.

Doch Walter's Griff wurde stärker, und Jesse konnte nicht mehr und gab nach; seine tränenverschleierten Augen trafen die von Mr. White, und er schluchzte.

Das Grau begegnete seinen warmen Augen, und Jesse spürte, wie seine Knie ganz weich wurden und er fast wegsackte – und das ganz ohne Drogen. 

„Mr. White, bitte fassen Sie mich nicht an...“, flüsterte Jesse; eine heiße Träne rollte die Wange herunter, und Walt wischte sie mit dem Daumen weg.

Zu viel. Der Daumen schien eine heiße Spur auf seiner Haut zu hinterlassen, und Jesse schluchzte erneut.

Seine Gedanken schienen komplett leer zu sein, bis auf das Bild dieser Augen, die den seinen so unverfroren begegneten.

„Warum denn nicht?“, sagte Walter, und sein Tonfall war warm und verständlich und liebevoll, fürsorglich.

Jesse biss sich auf die Lippen und starrte Mr. White ebenso an, sein Herz fast am Explodieren.

Und gerade, als Walter noch etwas sagen wollte, da schlang Jesse seine Hände so schnell und fest um Walt's Gesicht, dass dieser nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah, zog ihn herunter zu sich und küsste ihn so fest und drängend, dass ihm selbst ganz schwindelig wurde.


	4. Bordeaux

Jesse hatte die Augen fest verschlossen; er wagte es nicht zu atmen, nicht einmal sog er nach Luft, aus Angst, dass irgendetwas diesen wunderbaren, hitzigen Moment unterbrechen könnte. 

Noch immer hatte er seine Hände fest um Walter's Gesicht geschlungen, seine Lippen fest auf die des älteren Mannes gepresst; erstaunt darüber, dass Walter sich noch kein einziges Mal gerührt hatte. Jesse's Körper schrie nach mehr; ihm war schwindelig, sein Magen schien zu explodieren und zu allem Übel trug er auch noch eine so dicke Gänsehaut auf seiner Haut, dass man hätte meinen können, es wäre tiefster Winter. Doch es war kein tiefster Winter, und das hier war kein schöner Ort; es war immer noch das Labor.

Dieser Gedanke drang Jesse tief in den Kopf und zog sich bis in seinen Nacken, in dem es angenehm kribbelte; zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen war er es selbst, der den Kuss unterbrach und Mr. White danach schuldig in die Augen sah.

Okay, hier war der Moment. Der Moment, vor dem einen das Leben gewarnt hatte und vor dem Jesse immer Albträume gehabt hatte. Wie zur Hölle erklärte man, wie man fühlte, wie man dachte, wenn sein Gegenüber in eine Schockstarre gefallen war?

Die grauen Augen von Mr. White waren geweitet, und Jesse musste schlucken. Er suchte nach Worten, doch er fand keine richtigen. Alles, was ihm in diesen Sekunden einfiel, war seine Hoodieärmel über seine Handgelenke zu ziehen und dann doch wieder den Blick auf den Boden zu senken.

Ein Rascheln verriet ihm, dass Walter sich von ihm entfernte; wortlos, karg und hastig, und Jesse biss sich auf die Lippen und ging ihm hinterher.

„Mr. White, bitte... ich... ich wollte das nicht, bitte...“, flehte Jesse förmlich; er versuchte Mr. White an seiner Jacke festzuhalten, doch der ältere Mann stieß ihn weg und sah ihn nur kurz an; Wut brannte in seinen Augen, und etwas, das Jesse nicht deuten konnte.

„Was... was zur Hölle fällt dir ein, Jesse? Denkst du, das ist witzig? Oder komisch?! Hast du vollkommen den Verstand verloren??“; Mr. White's Stimme wirkte fast gepresst, und Jesse spürte die Hitze in sein Gesicht aufsteigen.

Sein Herz schlug so fest, dass es weh tat, und ihm wurde schwindelig vor lauter Gefühlen, die sich mit der Angst vermischten.

Angst vor dem, was als nächstes kommen würde.

Mr. White's Blick durchbohrte ihn noch immer, und Jesse rang nach den Worten. „Mr. White, ich... Bitte, es tut mir leid, ich weiß auch nicht... Bitte, geh' nicht....“

„Wie kannst du es überhaupt...“, begann Walter, doch er biss sich auf die Lippen; Jesse liefen mittlerweile die Tränen die Wangen herunter, so sehr brannten seine Gefühle in ihm. Walter sah ihn an; einen Moment sah er aus, als wolle er Jesse eine harte Ohrfeige geben, er besann sich jedoch anscheinend eines besseren; so fuhr er sich über die kurz geschorenen Haare.

„Ist es das?“, stieß Walter hervor, und Jesse schnappte nach Luft.

Er wusste genau, was Walter meinte, doch er hatte nie gewollt, dass sein Geheimnis so herauskommt, dass es auf diese Art und Weise ans Licht gezerrt wurde, einfach offen dargelegt gerade von dem Mann, den er liebte.

Wie benommen fuhr sich Jesse mit der einen Hand sein Kinn entlang, hob dann beide Hände an die Seiten seines Kopfes und raufte sich durch die Haare; er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schluchzte; Walter's Blick durchbohrte ihn, und Jesse wusste genau, dass er ihm nicht standhalten konnte.

„Jesse, ist es das?!“, fauchte Walter, und Jesse richtete seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne, sah Walter jedoch nicht an. Stattdessen fixierte er den Boden, als wären dort die Worte geschrieben, die er verzweifelt suchte.

Mit einem Brennen in den Augen nickte Jesse schließlich leicht; er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Walt es mitbekommen hatte. Eine schreckliche Stille entstand, und Jesse wünschte sich noch in diesen Sekunden, dass er Walter niemals auf diese Art und Weise geküsst hätte. Was war, wenn ihre Freundschaft jetzt zerbrach? Er hätte den Mund halten sollen, er hätte gar nicht erst erwähnen sollen, dass er auf Männer stand. 

Jesse zog die Ärmel seines Hoodies noch weiter über seine Handgelenke, hob die Hände und verbarg sein verweintes Gesicht darin. Er konnte Schritte hören; wenige Augenblicke später hörte er das metallene Geräusch der Stufen, und kurz bevor das Geräusch verschwand, hob Jesse den Blick und sah Walter nach, wie er die Stufen hoch zur Tür und ging und dann komplett aus dem Labor verschwand. 

Außer dem leisen Surren etlicher Geräte war nichts mehr von der Außenwelt zu hören; surreal, so empfand Jesse die ganze Situation, bevor er sich mit Tränen gefüllten Augen wieder daran machte, seinen Kram zusammen zu packen. Sollte er morgen hier überhaupt noch auftauchen?

Er brauchte eine Ewigkeit bis nach Hause, und er brauchte ebenso eine Ewigkeit, bis er auf dem Sofa bei sich zu Hause saß und richtig ernsthaft realisierte, was er dort eigentlich getan hatte. Was er angestellt und zerstört hatte, denn Mr. White würde ihm so einen Fauxpas nicht verzeihen. Wie war er auch auf die Idee gekommen, dass der große Heisenberg sich ihm hingeben würde? Welche Verrücktheit hatte ihn geritten, dass er ernsthaft gedacht hatte, dass es eventuell etwas werden könnte?

Jesse hatte sich, seitdem er in Walter verliebt war, etliche Szenarien ausgemalt, wie dieser eine Tag aussehen sollte, und keiner war wie die Wirklichkeit gewesen. So hatte er sich vorgestellt, dass er und Walter sich eines Tages gezankt hatten und sie sich später nach der Rauferei in den Armen gelegen hatten; dann hatte Walter Jesse's Kinn angehoben, ihn angesehen und sich zu ihm heruntergebeugt, um ihn fest zu küssen. Bei dieser Fantasie war Jesse immer besonders angetan gewesen; nächtelang hatte er sich zum Einschlafen diese Gedanken gegönnt, und manchmal waren sie auch im Labor so gewesen.

Doch was hatte es genützt? Was war generell in ihn gefahren, seine Chancen derart zu versauen?

Der Kuss heute hatte Jesse nur eines klar gemacht: dass er Walter wahrlich liebte, so sehr, dass es weh tat – und das Walter diese Gefühle nicht erwidern konnte. Und auch nicht wollte.

 

~~~~

 

Er ignorierte den Wecker, als dieser am nächsten Tag klingelte; und er ignorierte auch die weiteren Weckrufe. Er blieb einfach im Bett liegen, mit stechenden Kopfschmerzen, da er sich gestern doch noch eine ganze Flasche Wein gegönnt hatte – er hatte versucht, seine Schmerzen in dem tiefen Rot des Bordeaux zu ertränken, hatte sich stundenlang romantische Filme angesehen und in seinen eigenen, tiefen Schmerz geweint; Ablehnung hatte er noch nie, in seinem ganzen Leben nicht, ertragen können.

Da er sein Handy ausgeschaltet hatte, war das nächste, was er an diesem Vormittag mitbekam, ein polterndes Klopfen gegen seine Haustür. Erschrocken hob er den Kopf; war das der verdammte Postbote? Jesse beschloss, einfach liegen zu bleiben; der Postbote würde schon verschwinden.

Als das Klopfen jedoch nach mehreren Minuten immer noch nicht aufhörte, stand er wütend auf und ging nur in Boxershorts und Tshirt bekleidet die Treppen hinunter bis in den Flur. Durch das Milchglas der Eingangstür konnte er einen Schatten sehen; anhand der Silhouette erkannte er, dass es ein Mann war. 

„Badger, Pete... Wer auch immer... Ich habe keine Zeit, yo, ich will einfach nur pennen. Wir sehen uns später.“, raunte Jesse durch den Flur; er drehte sich gerade auf der Achse um, da zischte jemand: „Du kommst jetzt SOFORT hier hin und öffnest die Tür.“

Jesse erstarrte urplötzlich – es war nicht Badger, und auch nicht Pete.

Es war Walter.

Mit einem Schlucken spürte Jesse, wie ihm sein Herz in die Shorts sackte; dass es nicht stehen blieb, war auch alles, dachte er, während er mit seinen Augen die Tür fixierte und den Schatten davor ungeduldig stehen sah.

„JESSE!“, blaffte Mr. White durch die Tür; Jesse wusste, dass es nicht gerade klug war, doch er ging schweren Schrittes an die Tür und öffnete sie nur einen Spalt, sodass er nur mit einem Auge hindurchsehen konnte.

„Was willst du, yo? Ich will dich nicht sehen.“, schnauzte Jesse so frech, wie er es wagte und konnte; innerlich brannte er förmlich. Er spürte genau, wie die Röte auf seine Wangen kroch und er sich am liebsten unten im Keller versteckt hätte, doch er riss sich zusammen. Wenigstens dieses eine Mal, dachte er.

Walter seufzte und rieb sich kurz über den Nasenrücken; dann sah er Jesse direkt an. Jesse konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihm heiß und kalt zugleich wurde.

„Du... Das mit gestern, wir müssen darüber reden. Und außerdem über die Arbeit. Bitte, lass mich rein, ich kläre das ganz sicher nicht vor deiner Haustür.“

„Ich will aber nicht reden, und zur Arbeit komm ich auch nicht mehr.“, sagte Jesse leise durch den Spalt der Tür; es fiel ihm schwer, diese Ablehnung in seine Stimme zu legen, wo er doch am liebsten einfach die Tür aufgerissen hätte und Mr. White in die Arme gesprungen wäre.

„Bitte, Jesse.“ Das Grau von Walt's Augen machte es Jesse schwer, sich konzentrieren; seine Hände schienen ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln, denn obwohl er sich innerlich dagegen sträubte, ließ er die Haustür komplett aufgleiten und ging zur Seite, damit Walter sich hindurch schieben konnte.

Walter räusperte sich kurz und deutete mit einem Nicken in Richtung Wohnzimmer; Jesse fuhr sich durch die noch zerzausten Haare und nickte leicht. Er folgte Walter schweigend; er wusste nicht, was peinlicher war, die Tatsache, dass er nur in Boxershorts und Shirt komplett verquollen und verschlafen vor ihm stand, oder die Tatsache dass er seinen ehemaligen Chemielehrer gestern allen Ernstes geküsst hatte.

Walter setzte sich auf das Sofa und deutete mit einer Handbewegung an, dass Jesse es ihm gleich tun sollte; Jesse nahm an der anderen Seite der Couch Platz und starrte auf die gläserne Tischplatte. Sein Herz hämmerte wieder fest, und ihm war warm.

Einen Moment lang schwiegen sie; dann verschränkte Walter seine Hände ineinander und starrte ebenfalls auf den Tisch.

„Jesse, es tut mir leid, dass ich gestern so reagiert habe, aber so kannst du doch nicht... Ich meine, du hättest mich schon vorwarnen können. Ich weiß nicht, was in dich gefahren ist, aber so können wir nicht weiter arbeiten.“, sagte Walter leise; er formulierte wie immer konkret und perfekt, und Jesse spürte ein Brennen in seiner Kehle. Nein, er wollte nicht noch einmal weinen. Seine Augen brannten jetzt noch von gestern.

„Du bist.....“, krächzte Jesse leise und schluckte; er rutschte ein wenig höher auf das Sofa. „Du bist... nur hierhin gekommen, um mich zu feuern?“

„Feuern? Wie kommst du denn...?“, warf Walter ein; er hatte den Blick mittlerweile in Jesse's Richtng gedreht und sah den jungen Mann unverfroren an, mit einem leicht überraschten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Weshalb sagst du sonst sowas? Ich... hör zu, ja, ich wollte das alles nicht, ich wollte nicht so fühlen, ich wollte nicht... ich wollte nicht, dass du es bist, okay? Nie. Aber es ist nun einmal so, und ich weiß auch, dass es nicht geht. Ich hab' mir das nicht ausgesucht, klar?“; Jesse's Stimme überschlug sich, wankte zwischen Wut und Weinen hin und her, und er hasste es, dass er so schwach war. Er hasste es, dass er hier saß und schon wieder mit den Tränen kämpfte, sich rechtfertigen musste, weil er nun einmal fühlte, wie er fühlte; er konnte Walter's Blick kaum ertragen.

„Jesse, ich kann...“, begann Walter, doch Jesse spürte Wut in sich hochkochen; er wusste nicht, woher er diesen plötzlichen Mut nahm, doch er drehte sich in Mr. White's Richtung und sah ihn mit tränenverschleierten Augen an.

„Du kannst gar nichts! Du hast deine Familie, Glückwunsch, alter Mann! Und jetzt feuerst du mich, nur weil ich... Ich konnte es lange verbergen, und ich kann es auch wieder! Ich hab' damit kein Problem!!“, schleuderte Jesse ihm mit tränenerstickter Stimme entgegen, und Walter klappte den Mund auf. 

„Wie lange?“, fragte er leise.

Jesse verschränkte die Arme vor Brust und schnaubte. Wie sonst sollte er reagieren, wenn nicht trotzig? Er konnte es nicht anders, auch wenn er sich dämlich vorkam.

„Wie lange, Jesse?“, wiederholte Walt, als Jesse sich zu keiner Antwort durchrang; er kaute nur auf seiner Unterlippe herum und starrte wieder auf den Tisch.

„Jesse!“

„Vielleicht ein Jahr...“, murmelte Jesse so dumpf, dass er nicht sicher war, ob Walter es hörte; doch der Mann fuhr sich nur über den Kopf und seufzte.

„Nicht dein Ernst.“

„Doch, leider.“

„Wie hast du das geschafft? Ich habe nichts gemerkt.“

„Ich hab's ja auch nicht an die große Glocke gehangen, yo. Ich wollt nicht... dass du es weißt. Aber das... ich war... gestern bin ich, also da...“, rang Jesse sich ab, und Walter sah ihn wieder an.

Etwas warmes war in seinem Blick, und Jesse musste hart schlucken. Dieser Mann brachte ihn um den Verstand.

„Gestern bist du ausgeflippt und hast es eben nicht mehr ausgehalten. Erstaunlich trotzdem, über ein Jahr... Warum ich?“ Walter's Stimme klang näher, und Jesse blickte kurz scheu herüber. Walter war zwar nicht näher gekommen, aber er hatte sich komplett in Jesse's Richtung gedreht.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es war einfach so. Mit einem Mal. Konnt' ich nichts gegen machen.“

Walter stieß einen tiefen Atemzug aus und lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück, während Jesse sich fragte, ob er vielleicht doch noch träumte. Saß er hier wirklich mit Mr. White auf der Couch und quatschte über seine Gefühle für ihn?

„Also, du wolltest mich feuern. Ist mir recht, ich... ich hätte eh...“, begann Jesse, doch eine plötzliche Bewegung brachte ihn zum Erstarren. Walt's Hand war hinübergeglitten und landete vorsichtig auf Jesse's Unterarm, der sofort mit einer Gänsehaut reagierte. Jesse wurde rot.

„Gestern, als ich den Schock überwunden hatte, da sind mir ein paar Dinge aufgefallen, und ich hätte das eigentlich sehen müssen. Du warst ganz anders als sonst; in letzter Zeit fröhlicher weil ich etwas mit dir unternommen hatte; und ich hätte anhand deiner Gänsehaut merken müssen, dass etwas mit dir nicht stimmt. Aber ich habe das in meinem Entschuldigungswahn wohl vergessen. Da habe ich mit meiner Gesichts-Nummer mit deiner Wange wohl nicht gerade den Jackpot getroffen, was?“, sagte Walter ganz sanft; Jesse spürte, wie sein Gesicht immer heißer wurde. Er warf Mr. White nur einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, bevor er leicht nickte.

„Ich kann mich eigentlich... gut konzentrieren, aber bei... bei Berührung, da setzt es irgendwie aus und...“, Jesse brachte den Satz nicht zuende; seine Haut brannte förmlich, denn Walter begann den Unterarm sanft zu streicheln.

Jetzt war Jesse sich sicher, dass er träumen musste, dass das hier alles nicht wahr war. Niemals würde Mr. White, fucking Heisenberg, hier auf der Couch sitzen und bei Jesse entschuldigen und ihn so berühren....

Jesse kam sich unbeholfen vor, als Walter näher rückte; er schluckte erneut, versuchte den dicken Kloß im Hals loszuwerden und sein Herzklopfen. Als Walters Bein seines berührte – so nah war er – wurde Jesse schwindelig. Doch er spürte das Verlangen in sich wachsen.

„Also, das hier bringt dich aus der Fassung, ja?“, grinste Walt leicht; Jesse klappte den Mund auf, sein Gesicht mittlerweile ebenso zu Walter gedreht, der so nah war wie selten. Jesse konnte ihm direkt in die Augen sehen, und das aus einer ganz anderen Perspektive als sonst. Er spürte, wie Mr. White's Druck auf seinen Arm stärker wurde.

„Ja.“, flüsterte Jesse, und er traute seinen Augen nicht, als Walter sein Gesicht in beide Hände nahm und ihn ansah.

„Und das hier?“

„Macht es... macht es nicht besser....“, stieß Jesse hervor; er legte eine Hand auf Walter's Unterarm, drückte ihn fast. „Lass' das besser, ich kann nicht...“

„Und das?“, fügte Walt hinzu, und Jesse hätte es nicht geglaubt, niemals – hätte sein Körper nicht mit so einem heftigen Gefühlsausbruch reagiert, als Walter sich wirklich und tatsächlich vorbeugte, Jesse ganz nah an sich zog und ihn küsste – doch es passierte.

Tausend prickelnde Nadeln fuhren in Jesse's Magen, und er zitterte. Nein, das passierte nicht wirklich, dachte er; doch der Kuss brannte auf seinen Lippen, langgezogen und warm. Als Jesse leicht zurückwich vor lauter Wallung, fasst Walt mit einer Hand in die Haare von Jesse's Hinterkopf und zog ihn erneut in den Kuss, der noch intensiver war als der erste; und Jesse erwiderte, ganz zittrig und erhitzt.

„Mr. White...“, stieß Jesse zwischen dem nächsten Kuss hervor, und er holte tief Luft, sog dabei den berauschenden Duft von Walt's Nähe ein, und er sackte ein wenig in den starken Armen zusammen.

„Mr. White, bitte verarschen Sie mich nicht...“

Walter zog Jesse näher, so nah, dass Jesse das Herzklopfen des älteren Mannes genau an seiner Brust spürte; leise Worte waren da. „Tue ich nicht, Junge...“

Und da setzte es in Jesse aus, und er schlang beide Arme um Walter's Schultern, küsste ihn erneut intensiv und fest und zog ihn an den Schultern gegen seinen eigenen Körper, während er langsam mit dem Rücken auf das Sofa glitt und den unglaublich wunderbaren Druck von Walter's Gewicht spürte, das sich langsam auf ihn legte...


End file.
